This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2002-33084, filed Jun. 14, 2002, in the Korean Industrial Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an over-the-range hood which is adapted to discharge oil droplets, odors and the like generated from a gas range disposed therebelow while cooking food on the gas range, and more particularly, to an over-the-range hood which is provided with wing plates preventing oil droplets, odors and the like generated from a gas range from diffusing in a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an over-the-range hood is an appliance for discharging various oil droplets, odors and the like generated from a gas range to outside of a room while cooking food on the gas range. The conventional over-the-range hood will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a front elevation view showing a conventional over-the-range hood disposed over a gas range, and FIG. 2 is a side elevation view of the conventional over-the-range hood of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, pots 103 are placed on a gas range 102. When cooking is carried out by the gas range 102, various odors and oil droplets 104 are inevitably generated from the pots 103. To discharge the odors and oil droplets 104 to outside of the room, an over-the-range hood 101 is provided over the gas range 102. The over-the-range hood 101 is provided therein with a blower fan (not shown) to discharge various odors and oil droplets 104 generated from the pots 103, and a fan motor (not shown) driving the blower fan, so that various odors and oil droplets 104 can be discharged to the outside of the room through a ventilation duct 201 (shown in FIG. 2).
However, the above-described conventional over-the-range hood has disadvantages as follows. The disadvantages in the conventional over-the-range hood will be disclosed with reference to FIG. 2.
A gas range is equipped at a top of the gas range with a gas range part 202, which is comprised of two pairs of top burners, i.e., a front pair of top burners 202b and a rear pair of top burners 202a, in order to cook several kinds of food simultaneously. In the gas range, the front pair of top burners 202b is positioned forwardly from a front face of the over-the-range hood when viewed from the side. In this case, as shown in FIG. 2, although various odors, oil droplets and the like 104a generated from the rear pair of top burners 202a can be easily discharged to the outside of the room through an intake port 203 of the over-the-range hood 101, odors, oil droplets and the like 104b generated from the front pair of top burners 202b vertically rise and diffuse into the room without being sucked into the over-the-range hood 101. Consequently, room air cannot be maintained in a pleasant condition due to contamination by odors and oil residue from odors, oil droplet and the like 104b. 
Accordingly, an over-the-range hood, which is adapted to discharge oil droplets, odors and the like generated from a gas range disposed therebelow, is provided.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
In order to accomplish the above object, an over-the-range hood adapted to discharge odors and undesired substances generated from ranges to the outside of the room at a time of cooking by a gas range, comprising: a pair of guide rods coupled to both side plates of the over-the-range hood by a pivot to be rotated forwardly; and a pair of wing plates connected to the pair of guide rods respectively, and adapted to be rotated toward each other about the pair of guide rods by a holding unit.